


This thing between us

by tenshi6



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Friendship, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is stuck between his past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This thing between us

**Author's Note:**

> Age of Ultron gave me feels. It's been a while since I wrote anything in the Marvel fandom, but here it is. I'm glad I'm back! Also, my first love triangle kinda fic. Hope you will like it!
> 
> This is an unbeta-ed work.
> 
> Update: This work has been translated to [Vietnamese](https://www.facebook.com/notes/keep-calm-and-ship-it/fic-d%E1%BB%8Bch-this-thing-between-us-stony-stucky/443939272464201) by [QueenAlice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlice/pseuds/QueenAlice).

"Shit, Steve!" Tony cursed under his breath as Steve was going deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Language, Tony." Steve chuckled breathlessly, pushing Tony into the velvet sheet.

Tony laughed. "Fuck off." Then he moaned because Steve leant forward and bit his throat playfully. Tony tilted his head to give Steve better access.

Steve didn't hesitate; he knew how much Tony loved being bit. Truth was, he knew more about Tony's preferences in sex that he'd care to admit.

It had been going on for months by that time even though neither of them remembered how it exactly happened. It just did. Steve had felt miserable because he had been blaming himself for Bucky's state and Tony had been upset after a fight with Pepper. They had started talking and drinking. Then they had drank more and talked less, and even though Steve couldn't get drunk, he felt braver with each gulp of whiskey. Then touching started. And at last, kissing happened. And then, there was no stopping.

Then it happened again. And again. They had lost count.

They had never talked about it. There was no need for words. Whenever they had felt upset or sad they would seek out each other's company. It was an unspoken agreement between them.

Sweat was beading on their foreheads as their orgasms were building up rapidly, their movements becoming desperate and shallow, their moans louder. Steve covered Tony's lips with his own and gasped into his mouth when he came hard, body going numb, his vision whitening.

Tony followed soon, his back arching slightly as he dug his blunt fingernails into Steve's broad shoulders.

For a few minutes, only their unbalanced breathing could be heard, then Tony glanced at his watch, grinning at Steve proudly.

"You've got some kind of sick stamina."

Steve pushed himself off of Tony at last and rolled beside him; a silly smile plastered all over his face.

"You're not bad either."

"Round two?"

Steve grabbed Tony's neck and pulled him on top of him.

~

Bucky had been acting strange. Stranger than usual. He kept more distance, talked less, got lost in his thoughts way too often. Steve didn't understand. He was progressing greatly with his memories. They were supposed to get closer not drifting away.

Bucky even started to think of Steve as a friend again, for which Steve was very thankful to the doctors. However, it looked like Bucky had gone back to step number one. He treated Steve with cool politeness. It was driving Steve mad.

He didn't want to push, he knew Bucky needed time and he wanted him to progress at his own pace but after four days, he just couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

He found Bucky in bed, reading a book about the Cold War. Even with all the technology around, Bucky still preferred books to computers just like Steve. It made Steve's heart melt. He smiled.

"Hey, you have a moment?"

Bucky glanced at him, hesitated a bit, but then shrugged and put the book down. Steve walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't help noticing Bucky' discomfort, which was weird because there was still a good metre between them.

"I just wanted to make sure if everything is all right." Bucky didn't say a word. "You've seemed upset lately. I'm still your best friend. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Bucky frowned at his knee, tilting his head a bit.

"And best friends tell everything to each other, right?"

Steve was relieved. He nodded, smiling hopefully at his friend.

Bucky met his gaze at last and it made Steve froze. "Yet you didn't tell me about us. What we were." He narrowed his eyes.

Steve gulped. "I-, how much do you remember?"

"Enough." Bucky shrugged.

"Look, I know how this sounds, but I didn't want to confuse you. I wanted you to remember it on your own." Steve explained, his tone gentle.

Bucky nodded slowly. "That's understandable." Steve almost felt relieved again but then Bucky continued. "But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about Stark and you."

That was it. Steve felt like being slapped. He had no explanation for that, no excuse. He himself had no idea. So obviously, he couldn't say a word in his defence.

They kept staring at each other for a good minute, Bucky accusingly and Steve simply shocked. He was speechless. At last, Bucky looked away.

"Just go away. Please." He whispered.

And Steve did. Because he had no right to stay. He had absolutely no excuse.

What they had happened almost a century ago, they weren't a couple any more. They weren't even a couple back then. So getting into bed with Stark wasn't cheating. Then why did Steve feel bad about it?

~

"He knows it." Steve said out of the blue. They were sitting in Tony's study, nursing their glasses of whiskey, talking about their possible missions in the upcoming month.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Who knows what?"

"Bucky. About…" Steve gestured between Tony and himself. "This."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Steve agreed. Tony emptied his glass in one go. He was way too sober for having this kind of conversation.

"I think we should clarify what 'this thing' actually is." He spoke slowly while filling his glass.

Steve nodded.

However, neither of them spoke for a good length of time. It was getting awkward.

"You're full of words, I see." Tony commented playfully.

Steve gave him an unimpressed glare. "You're not very talkative either."

Tony sighed. "Because I have no fucking idea what to say."

Steve put his glass down. "Me neither." He admitted. "He just… to me, he looked really disappointed."

Tony bit the inside of his mouth. "Well, did you ask why?"

"No. He didn't exactly want to talk about it."

Tony shrugged. "Maybe he's just shocked."

"I don't think so." Steve inhaled deeply before saying the next words. "He remembers."

"Remembers what?"

Steve hated his disability to get drunk. This whole conversation might have been so much easier. "Us. Before the accident."

There was a long pause. "Did you two…?" Tony didn't finish. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Steve looked troubled. He was frowning constantly as he was speaking. "Well, not really. It's complicated. There was the war and we were, er, it's difficult to explain." Steve flushed embarrassed.

Tony took the opportunity. "You don't have to. I understand."

Steve smiled gratefully.

"Do you want to-" Tony couldn't bring himself to say the words. He desperately wanted Steve not to but what if he did. He coughed. "Well, you should make up your mind."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Well, this decision has to be made by both of us." Steve clarified.

Tony stared at him silently. He knew it damn well.

"I don't know what I want." Tony said at last.

"You're being very helpful." Steve pointed out with a small smile.

"I'm trying, okay?!" Tony snapped. "I told you I'm not good at this."

"No need to get angry."

"I know." Tony grunted. He downed another glass then watched Steve sitting with his face buried into his palms, looking utterly lost and helpless.

Tony had no idea why, but he just couldn't stand it. He wanted to make Steve feel safe and make him happy, and since he wasn't the type to comfort someone with words…

"Tony, what are you-?" Steve looked up surprised when Tony pushed him back in the armchair.

Tony looked uncharacteristically shy. "Just, let me do this, okay?"

Their gazes locked, chocolate brown meeting ocean blue, and Steve gave the slightest nod. Tony smiled. In the next moment, they were kissing, more passionate than ever. Tony tangled his fingers in Steve's hair while Steve held Tony tight, their chests pressed flat together.

They weren't thinking. It hadn't done them anything good so far when it came to their relationship. So they did the one thing they were good at together, comforting each other.

Tony moved his hips teasingly, making Steve whimper against his mouth. They had never kissed this long before. In reality, it wasn't more than a minute but to them it felt like hours. The best kind of hours.

Then Tony took the initiative and started kissing along Steve's jawline down to his neck. Steve threw his head back, encouraging Tony to continue. He did. He slipped from Steve's lap to the floor, kneeling between Steve's legs and spreading them wide. He unbuckled Steve's belt with skilful fingers, tugged the jeans and boxers down and then took Steve's half-hard manhood into his hand, giving it a few tugs.

Steve bit back a groan as he watched Tony took him in the mouth, his lustful gaze meeting Steve's foggy eyes. Steve shut his eyes tight, the view becoming too much. He didn't want to come too soon.

Steve's senses heightened. He could feel every flip of Tony's sinfully talented tongue while Tony's hands resting on Steve's thighs burned his skin in the most pleasant way. The sounds coming from Tony were arousing and satisfying, pushing Steve closer and closer to the edge.

He put his hand on Tony's hair, gently directing him, and Tony obeyed. If the previous action were arousing, Steve had no idea what to call this. Tony fucking Stark was actually capable of obeying and he was apparently very good at it.

Not for long, though. Steve tugged on Tony's brown locks gently but he wouldn't move. Instead, he took him in even deeper.

Steve's eyes snapped open. "Tony, I'm- stop, Tony, please, fuck!" He couldn't hold back any more and he tensed, coming into Tony's mouth.

Tony sat back on his heels, waiting for Steve to come down from his high. Then he grinned at him smugly. "Language."

Steve wiped his grin off by tackling Tony down the floor and kissing him breathless.

~

This thing may have started as simply satisfying each other's need, comforting the other but Steve had to admit it had turned out to be far more than that. He could feel it. He knew Tony felt it too. He had to tell Bucky. He owned him the truth. However, he had no idea how to tell him. There was no right way for this and he didn't want to hurt him.

Bucky was in the dining room, eating his breakfast in silence while staring at the table.

"Good morning." Steve called. Bucky only nodded, keeping his attention to his cereal. Steve took a deep breath. Better get this out of the way in the morning.

"Look, about Tony-"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "You don't have to explain yourself. I'm not your boyfriend."

"I know, but, you, well, we had a thing. Kind of."

"Don't mind it."

"I want to talk about it. With you." Steve stated.

Bucky looked annoyed but didn't say anything.

"Okay, so, I know I should have told you but I didn't know how. I don't know exactly how much you remember and-"

"That's the problem." Bucky cut him off. "I remember but all of it feels alien. It's like I have these memories but they're not really mine."

"Bucky, you're still the same guy I knew."

"No, I'm not. Neither you are. I know why you did what you did but you shouldn't try keeping me in the past. You shouldn't live in the past either. We had something back then but a lot of stuff happened since. I'm not holding you accountable for anything."

Steve stared at Bucky agape. He was right. He really liked Bucky once, even loved him, but that was the past. They had been through too much to ever go back. And though it was sad, maybe it was for the best.

"Stop worrying about me. You should focus on your own happiness." Bucky said gently, smiling a bit.

It took Steve some time to reply. "What about you?"

"I will be fine, you idiot." His smile broadened.

Steve hesitated and then asked unsurely. "Are we still friends?"

Bucky nodded. "Yes, we are." Then his expression turned to very serious. "But no details about your sex life, please. I've seen enough already." He broke into a grin while Steve blushed bright red.

This was good. Bucky seemed to be in his element, and though Steve knew he wasn't the same guy he acted very much like his old self. And with Tony, they were still having a thing but didn't name what it was. There was no need to discuss it. Bucky was Steve's past but Tony was his future, whatever that meant. And Steve was content with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take your time to give me feedback, they mean the world to me! Also, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. I want to improve! Thanks!


End file.
